


Wenn Steves Reise mit den Steinen Folgen hätte. (Steve)

by Shandu



Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [15]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Thor is a Idiot, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu
Summary: Was Steve alles erlebte, welche Schwirigkeiten es gab und was später in den jeweiligen Realitäten alles für Veränderungen eintraten.
Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668082
Kudos: 2





	Wenn Steves Reise mit den Steinen Folgen hätte. (Steve)

**Author's Note:**

> Was das Raumschiff angeht. Dieses Quantenzeitreiseding, kann einen überall und zu jeder Zeit rauslassen. zum Beispiel starten sie in einer SHIELD Basis an der Küste und kamen mitten in New York raus. Das Raumschiff brauchten Clint und Natscha nur, um von Morag nach Vormir zu kommen, weil die Pym-Partikel gespart werden mussten. Daher hat Steve hier keines.

Die erste Schwierigkeit war es alle Steine wieder ordentlich zurück in ihre Verpackungen zu stecken.  
Steve hatte es schon immer gehasst gekaufte Ware zurückzugeben, denn egal wie gut man aufpasste und wie sorgfältig man war, am Ende bekam man die Schachtel doch nie richtig zu. Irgendwas klemmte immer.  
Bei manchen Steinen war es einfach. Der Seelenstein zum Beispiel war nie in irgendetwas drin gewesen und der Zeitstein musste einfach nur an die Älteste zurückgegeben werden. Der Machtstein war so gesehen auch nicht schwierig, wenn man davon absah das ihn niemand anfassen durfte und sie eine Titanroboterzange brauchten, um ihn zurück in den Orb zu stecken.  
Bei dem Gedanken- und dem Raumstein war es um einiges schwieriger. Es gab nicht wirklich einen Öffnungsmechanismus in den jeweiligen Behältern und ehrlich gesagt wusste Steve wirklich nicht wie Stark es geschafft hatte, die beiden Steine damals aus dem Zepter und dem Tesserakt rauszuholen, ohne etwas kaputt zu machen. Es klang kompliziert und hatte irgendetwas mit Phasen und Wellen zu tun, soviel konnte er sagen.  
Zum Glück für alle verstanden Bruce zumindest die Notizen die Stark hinterließ und konnte den Vorgang in die andere Richtung wiederholen, ohne dabei mehr als die Hälfte des Labors zu zerstören. Die andere Hälfte war ein Totalschaden.  
Wirklich kompliziert wurde es mit dem Realitätsstein. Thors Vision hatte ihnen einen guten Hinweis gegeben, wie sie ihn aus seiner flüssigen Form heraus zu einem Stein konzentrieren konnten aber wie man das rückgängig machte, das konnte Thor ihnen leider nicht verraten.  
Sie hatten es zuerst mit erhitzen versucht. Danach mit Laserbeschuss und mit Bestrahlung. Verschiedene Säuren wurden darüber gegossen und Scott hatte ihn Testhalber auf höchste Stufe in die Mikrowelle gesteckt. Thor schoss Blitze auf den Stein und hieb mehrmals mit Hammer und Axt auf ihn ein, was ebenfalls ergebnislos blieb.  
Der Realitätsstein wollte sich partout nicht wieder verflüssigen. Es war, so unglaublich das auch klingen mochte, Quill der es vollbrachte.  
Nicht weil er aktiv eine Idee gehabt hätte. Er hatte nur nach dem letzten erfolglosen Versuch mit Carols Energiestrahlen frustriert den Stein gegriffen, ihn wild angebrüllt, übel verflucht und mit den Worten „Verdammt, verflüssige dich endlich du Mistding“ gegen die Wand geworfen. Im selben Moment tat der Stein genau das. Er verflüssigte sich.  
Keiner hatte dran gedacht den Realitätsstein selbst zu benutzen, um die Realität des Materiellen Zustands des Steins zu verändern. Nicht bis Quill es unbewusst tat, indem er ihn gleichzeitig verfluchte und dabei in der Hand hielt.  
Zumindest waren jetzt alle Steine wieder in dem Zustand, indem sie sie aus der Vergangenheit entwendet hatten. Damit begann der weit schwierigere Teil des ganzen.

***

Wo Anfangen. Das war die erste Frage die Steve sich stellte. Das er es sein musste der die Steine zurückbrachte war fast unumgänglich. Neben den Steinen musste auch Thors Hammer zurück in die richtige Zeit und es gab nur ihn und Thor die ihn heben konnten. Und Thor war nicht ganz der zuverlässigste, um es mal nett auszudrücken. Und auch nicht unbedingt der unauffälligste. Oder jemand der logisch und organisatorisch planen konnte. Kurz gesagt, die anderen hielten es für eine schlechte Idee Thor mit dieser Aufgabe zu betrauen.  
Er entschloss sich mit der Erde zu beginnen, das schien das einfachste zu sein. Der erste Sprung brachte ihn zurück ins Jahr 1970. Erneut.  
„Nein, nein, nein. Auch nicht. Wo steckst du nur. Ah, hab dich.“ Sich hinter einem Tisch versteckend beobachtete er wie Tony durch die Reihen hastete und suchte. Und wie er es gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte den Würfel in dem Koffer zu verstecken, bevor er seinem Vater gegenüberstand. Er hatte etwas Mitleid mit Tony, der sehr unbeholfen und das völlig Gegenteil seines sonstigen Selbst war, als er sich mit Howard unterhielt. Aber Steve wusste dass es gut gehen würde.  
Als die beiden weg waren kam er aus seinem Versteck und legte den Tesserakt zurück. Er konnte nur hoffen das es keine allzu großen Zeitveränderungen wegen der aufgeschweißten Tresortür gab. Das war etwas, das er nicht rückgängig machen konnte.  
Nachdem er noch schnell die Pym-Partikel die sie damals mitgehen ließen gegen neue ersetzte, verschwand er aus der Zeit und betrat das Jahr 2012.  
Zu sehen wie eine Version von ihm, eine andere Version von ihm verprügelte, war wirklich merkwürdig. Aber davon abgesehen war das Zepter vermutlich so ziemlich das am leichtesten zurückzuschaffende Teil. Als sein Zukunfts-Ich, das eigentlich sein Vergangenes-Ich aus der Zukunft war, weg war, rannte er einfach nur schnell zu dem andern Vergangenen-Ich hinüber und legte das Zepter dort einfach auf den Boden. Vermutlich würde dieser Steve denken, dass der vermeintliche Loki geflohen war, während er bewusstlos dalag. Hydra würde, so wenig ihm die Vorstellung auch gefiel, sicher anderweitig an das Zepter kommen.  
Blieb noch der Zeitstein aber das sollte wirklich keine Schwierigkeit sein. Nach dem was Bruce ihnen erzählte wartete diese Älteste wahrscheinlich schon auf ihn. Bei der Gelegenheit konnte er sie auch gleich noch Fragen was Lokis Flucht womöglich für Folgen hatte und ob es zwingend notwendig war ihn wieder hierher zu schaffen. So wies aussah hatte ihr erster Eingriff in diese Zeitlinie dazu geführt, dass der Typ zusammen mit dem Tesserakt hatte fliehen können. Steve hoffte sehr das sich daraus keine allzu großen Probleme ergaben.  
Denn ganz ehrlich, einen völlig verrückten Chaosgott, mit der Fähigkeit seine Gestalt beliebig zu verändern und einem Gerät, welches ihm unbegrenzte Reisemöglichkeiten zwischen den Planeten erlaubt, in einem unendlich großen Universum zu finden, zu fangen und zurück auf die Erde ins richtige Jahr zu schaffen... Nicht zu vergessen das Loki besser auch nichts davon erzählen sollte was in dem Zeitraum seiner Flucht alles passiert war.  
Steve hoffte wirklich, dass die Älteste ihm sagte, das Lokis Flucht keine schwerwiegenden Konsequenzen auf die Zukunft haben würde.  
„Hände weg vom Zepter und dahin, wo ich sie sehen kann.“ Er wollte gerade aufstehen um sich auf den Weg zu machen, als er die Pistole im Genick spürte.  
„Natasha es...“ Er bekam einen extrem harten Schlag in den Nacken. Als er wieder zu sich kam war er gefesselt, geknebelt und sah sich einem höchst verstimmten Thor gegenüber. Diesmal in Topform und nicht die versoffene Version.  
„Und du bist sicher das er Loki und das Steve ist Tasha?“ Ein Blick zur Seite zeigte Clint, der auf ihn zielte und ihn selbst, der mit verschränkten Armen danebenstand. Natasah neben den beiden nickte und wies auf angebliche Beweise hin. Zum Beispiel das er keinen Funkknopf im Ohr hatte und das Banner seltsame Strahlungswerte von ihm empfing. Das einzig erleichternde an seiner Situation war derzeit, das er noch die Schmale Schachtel mit den restlichen Steinen und der Ausrüstung in seiner versteckten Beintasche spürte. Gott, er durfte Lang nie erfahren lassen, dass sein Tipp für ein sicheres Versteck für Einbruchswerkzeug, wo Bullen nie danach suchten, tatsächlich die Realität gerettet hatte.  
„Bruder, stoppe jetzt diese Scharade, du täuscht niemanden mehr.“ Thor starrte ihn wütend nieder und erwartete etwas, das Steve nicht tun konnte. Und erklären konnte er es auch nicht, selbst wenn er den Maulkorb, der im übrigen schmerzhaft unbequem war, nicht tragen würde. Ihm blieb nichts anders übrig als mitzuspielen. Immerhin kam er so nach Asgard und brauchte sich dort nicht mehr um die Raum, sondern nur noch um die Zeitnavigation zu kümmern.  
„Trotzig was? Tja, wenn Hörnchen sonst nichts anders mehr machen kann, wird er eben kindisch.“  
Steve hatte sich nie gefragt was mit Loki in dem Zeitraum zwischen seiner Gefangennahme und der Abreise mit Thor geschah. Jetzt wusste er es. Sie schoben ihn in einen kahlen Raum mit nichts als einer Pritsche darin. Den Maulkorb nahm ihm niemand ab. Stunden später holte Thor ihn und Steve fand sich kurz darauf in Asgard. Sie waren mitten in einer Art Thronaal gelandet, mehrerer Magier um ihn herum, die alle ziemlich erschöpft aussahen. Hätte Thor den Tesserakt gehabt wärs vermutlich anderenorts gewesen aber so musste man sich wohl magisch behelfen.  
Wachen packte die Ketten, der Maulkorb wurde endlich entfernt aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte sprach schon der, den Steve als Odin identifiziert.  
Es war kein langes Gespräch und es war sehr einseitig denn ehrlich, was hätte Steve schon groß sagen können? Allerdings, und er hasste sich selbst ein wenig dafür, nach dem was Odin seinem vermeintlichen Sohn, oder eben Adoptivsohn sagte, konnte Steve irgendwie verstehen wieso Loki so vollkommen durchgeknallt und bösartig geworden war. Und Lokis Mutter sagte nichts um ihren Mann zurückzuhalten, sondern stand nur schweigend daneben und sah ihr Kind enttäuscht an.  
Ernsthaft, seinem Kind zu sagen das es besser gewesen wäre, es als Baby auf einem kahlen Felsen zum sterben liegen zu lassen... Und dann kam das Urteil. Also Gerechtigkeit sah Steves Meinung nach andres aus. Auch wenn Loki den Kerker verdiente, eine ordentliche, faire und vor allem unparteiische Verhandlung stand jedem zu.  
Die Wachen führten ihn grob zu den Zellen, doch bevor sie ihn hinein bugsieren konnten schlug er sie nieder, aktivierte den Nanoanzug und sprang ins Jahr 2013. Er bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt als ihm bei seiner Ankunft Loki gegenüberstand der ihn anstarrte. Nur durch einen sanft glühende Barriere von ihm getrennt.  
„Wo kommst du her, wie bist du hier reingekommen?“  
„Äh, dir auch guten Tag.“ Ohne weiter auf Loki oder die restlichen, brüllenden Gefangenen zu achten, dreht er sich um und joggte los. Nach einigen Schritten blieb er nochmal stehen und sah zurück. „Ich verzeih dir nicht was du auf der Erde getan hast aber ich denke ich verstehe wo du diese Art zu denken her hast. Ehrlich, Odin ist ein echt mieser Vater und deine Mutter, tut mir Leid aber sie hätte sich wirklich mehr für dich einsetzten können. Auf der Erde wäre das Jugendamt längst eingeschritten und hätte dich von ihnen weggeholt.“ Damit rannte er weiter, einen überrascht blinzelnden und sehr nachdenklichen Loki zurücklassend.  
Sich durch den Palast zu bewegen war recht einfach. Thors Leute auf Neu Asgard hatten ihnen eine recht gute Karte gemacht und eine Einherjarrüstung in der richtigen Größe konnte ebenfalls aufgetrieben werden. Als er das Zimmer fand war Jane allerdings bereits weg und aus den Gesprächen der Diener konnte er heraushören, das er Rocket und Thor um fast eine halbe Stunde verpasste. Jane war bei den Heilern und alle rätselten wer, wie und wozu der Äther aus ihr herausgeholt wurde. Er musste nochmal einen Zeitsprung unternehmen, um den richtigen Moment zu erwischen.  
Er sah Rocket nicht in das Zimmer hineingehen aber er hörte den Schrei und sah wie er mit der Spritze im Maul auf allen vieren davonrannte. Unter dem Deckmantel einer Wache schloss er sich den restlichen Einherjarn an, die nicht dem Waschbären nachrannten sondern den Raum betraten um nach dem rechten zu sehen.  
Er hasste sich selbst für das was er als nächstes tat aber es musste sein. Danach tat er es Rocket gleich und gab Fersengeld. Den Hammer warf er einfach unterwegs in einen Garten. Der hiesige Thor würde ihn schon finden.  
Morag war der nächste Stopp. Auch hier erwischte er nicht direkt beim ersten mal den richtigen Moment und musste zusehen wie Quill bereits wieder mit leeren Händen davonflog oder den Raum betrat und fluchend darüber, das man ihm zuvorgekommen sei, wieder verließ. Er brauchte geschlagene fünf Anläufe.  
Er haderte extrem mit sich als er sah wie Rhodey verschwand, Nebula aber unter schmerzen und funkensprühend zusammenbrach. Wenn er ihr jetzt half, würde Thanos nie in die Zukunft gelangen, die Schlacht hätte nicht stattgefunden, Tony würde noch leben. Er musste es wenigstens versuchen.  
Er platzierte den Orb wieder an seinem Platz, während sie noch bewusstlos war und wartet dann bei ihr. Als sie wieder erwachte, griff sie ihn an in dem Glauben, er wäre ein Feind. Es dauerte zu lange ihr klar zu machen, das er tatsächlich Steve war. Als er es schaffte, war Thanos bereits hier und schickte seine Leute um sie zu fangen, er entkam gerade noch so durch die Zeit. Nebula brach während des Kampfes erneut funkensprühend zusammen und wurde ergriffen.  
Einen zweiten Versuch hatte er nicht, da der Orb bereits wieder platziert war und er sich unweigerlich selbst begegnen würde. Diese Realität würde sich nicht mehr verändern lassen.  
Er sprang durch Zeit und Raum nach Vormir und begann den Aufstieg auf den Berg, an dessen Fuße er das Raumschiff sah mit den Natascha und Clint hier ankamen. Oben angekommen beobachtete er die beiden, wie sie miteinander diskutieren wer sterben sollte.  
„Ah Rogers, wie schön sie nach so vielen Jahren wiederzutreffen.“ Instinktiv warf Steve seinen Schild gegen den Red Skull. Es blieb ohne jede Wirkung, der Schild flog einfach durch seinen alten Feind hindurch, als wäre er nichts weiter als ein Geist. Und genau das schien er bei näherer Betrachtung auch zu sein. Gott, hätte Clint ihn nicht vorwarnen können, das der von ihm erwähnt Wächter des Seelensteins der Typ hier war? Andererseits kannte Clint ihn vielleicht nicht und dachte es wäre irgendein Alien. Schmidt sah ja nun nicht unbedingt wie ein Mensch aus und war offiziell schon vor Jahrzehnten gestorben.  
„Wie zur Hölle sind sie hier gelandet?“ Die Jahre alleine als Geist auf diesem Planeten schienen Schmidt verändert zu haben. Anscheinend hatte der Tesserakt ihn hierhergeportet, wo der ehemalige Wächter des Seelensteins den Posten, ungeachtete von Schmidts versuchen sich zu widersetzten, weiterreichte und dann im nichts verschwand. Seitdem saß Red Skull hier fest, sah durch den Stein das gesamte Universum und hörte die Gedanken aller Seelen die der Stein je aufnahm. Was ziemlich viele waren. Er versuchte unablässig die Seele seines Vorgängers darin zu finden um zu erfahren, wie er sich befreien konnte aber bisher ohne Erfolg. Worüber Steve ziemlich froh war denn womöglich würde er sonst jetzt als neuer Wächter hier festsitzen.  
Unterdessen war zwischen Natascha und Clint ein Kampf darum ausgebrochen wer es zuerst schaffte über die Klippe zu springen. Steve schloss die Augen, er wusste was passieren würde. Als es passierte, erstrahlte die gesamte Klippe in hellem Licht und als er wieder etwas sehen konnte war Clint ebenfalls verschwunden.  
„Eine Seele für eine Seele.“ Meinte Schmidt neben ihm. Es machte die Sache nicht besser. Steve wäre selbst gesprungen wenn es möglich gewesen wäre aber dann hätte er den Seelenstein nicht wieder zurückbringen können. Und der Zeitstein war ja auch noch da. Und hätte er Thascha gerettet, wäre Clint gesprungen und seine Kinder wären ohne Vater gewesen. Thascha lies wenigstens keine Familie zurück. Nur viele Freunde.  
„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit ihre Seele aus dem Stein wieder zu befreien?“  
„Nicht das ich wüsste. Was der Stein nimmt, gibt er nicht wieder her.“ Steve betrachtete den goldenen Stein lange Zeit stumm, dann warf er ihn den Felsen hinab und ging.  
2012 New York. Er klopfte höflich an und wurde mit einer Tasse Tee und Gebäck begrüßt.  
Seine Befürchtungen was eine Zerstörung der Realität wegen seiner Handlungen oder Lokis Flucht betrafen, wurden zerstreut. Die Steine waren in die Zeit und Realität zurückgebracht worden, aus der sie entnommen waren. Alle Steine waren an ihrem Platz, und die Zukunft würde so geschehen wie sie bereits geschehen war. Zumindest die aus der er kam.  
Es gab schließlich mehrere wie die Älteste ihm sagte und jetzt gab es eben nochmal ein paar mehr.  
Es war verwirrend. Paraleldimensionen und Realitäten und verschiedene Zukünfte. Er verstand nur eines. Die Welt oder Realität aus der er kam, hatte sich nicht verändert. Die in denen er und die anderen waren womöglich schon aber das hatte auf ihn und die restlichen Realitäten keinen Einfluss.  
Er dachte noch ein wenig länger nach und dann dachte er an Tonys Worte, sich irgendwo zur Ruhe zu setzen und eine Familie zu gründen. Er dachte an Peggy und fragte die Älteste.  
„Wenn sie das möchten, natürlich. Sie würden lediglich eine neue Realität schaffen, das passiert ständig.“

***

Manchmal fragte er sich wie sich die Realitäten in denen er war durch sein Eingreifen und das der anderen, verändert hatten. Oder wie sich diejenige die er selbst mit Peggy geschaffen hatte weiterentwickeln würde. Er hatte alles getan was er konnte um dieser Realität eine gute Zukunft zu sichern. Sein anderes Ich lag hier noch immer im Eis und schlief. Vielleicht für immer, niemand suchte hier nach ihm. Er hatte Peggy geheiratet, sie hatten Kinder und sie beide arbeiteten für SHIELD. Er wusste um die HYDRA Agenten und sorgte dafür, dass sie nie die Organisation unterwanderten konnten. Zumindest hoffte er es. Er empfahl den jungen Nick Fury für den neuen Posten als der vorherige Direktor zurücktrat. Er kümmerte sich um Howards Sohn Tony und sah zu wie der Junge zu dem Genie heranwuchs das er kannte. Aber mit weit weniger Alkohol- und Vaterproblemen. Er gab versteckte Hinweise an Fury und die anderen weiter und als er dann als alter Mann die Nachrichten einer Alieninvasion hörte, sah er mit Genugtuung, das direkt nachdem das Portal sich öffnete, eine Bombe hindurch gejagt wurde und der Angriff vorbei war noch bevor er überhaupt richtig begann. Peggy war inzwischen verstorben und auch seine Tage waren fast vorüber. Es war an der Zeit zurückzukehren und so öffnete er die alte verstaubte Kiste im Keller.

Auf der Militärbasis im Jahre 1970 wurden mehrere Untersuchungen und Verhöre durchgeführt. Die Sicherheiten wurden massiv erhöht und der Tesserakt umgelagert. Pym sah sich die Aufzeichnungen der Sicherheitskameras in seinem Labor mehrfach an. Beide Aufzeichnungen, sowohl von dem Diebstahl als auch die in der das Diebesgut zurückgebracht wurde. Danach löschte er die Bänder.  
Der Dieb wie auch der... nun, Rückgeber, sahen verflixt nochmal aus wie Rogers, der eigentlich tot oder zumindest verschollen sein sollte. Und dann war bei zweitem wie aus dem nichts eine Art weiße Uniform samt Helm erschienen und Rogers schrumpfte und war fort. Pym wusste nicht was genau da vor sich ging, nur das es von großer Bedeutung war, er ein Teil davon und vermutlich besser niemand etwas erfuhr. Er erzählte keinem etwas. Die Realität veränderte sich kaum.

In der Realität des Jahres 2012 änderte sich eine ganze Menge. Die Menschen merkten zuerst nichts davon. Thor und Loki waren abgereist und die Aufräumarbeiten gingen voran.  
In Asgrad dagegen tobte Odin. Loki war kurz nach seiner Rückkehr und Verurteilung geflohen und wurde nun überall gesucht und ohne den Tesserakt schritten die Reparaturen am Bifröst extrem langsam voran. Unterdessen kehrten in den Neun Welten, die eigentlich unter ihrem Schutz standen, Chaos und Krieg ein. Als sie die Brücke endlich fertiggestellt hatten, griffen nur Tage später Dunkelelfen die Erde an. Thor konnte Jane, die aus unbekannten Gründen Ziel des Angriffs war, retten und brachte sie nach Asgard. Malekit folgte. Er und alle seine verbliebenen Truppen wurden zwar ausgelöscht, doch der Preis für Asgard war hoch. Neben tausenden Toten unter dem Volk und den Soldaten, verloren sie auch die Königin. Auch Jane starb. Ging am Äther zugrunde, den niemand aus ihrem Körper zu entfernen wusste. Thor war danach ein Wrack. Der Äther wurden von Odin fortgeschafft. Wohin wusste niemand außer ihm.  
Loki wollte in dieser Realität zuerst nach Asgard zurückkehren um im geheimen Rache üben zu können, zumindest redete er sich dies ein. In Wahrheit wollte er einfach nur nach Hause und, was er sich nicht eingestand, Vergebung von seiner Mutter. Er kehrte auch zurück. Verkleidet als Wache hatte er beobachtete wie Rogers gefesselt vor den Allvater gebracht wurde. Aus irgendeinem absurden Grund schienen alle zu glauben Rogers wäre er in Verkleidung. Es war zu komisch.  
Nicht komisch waren Odins Worte. Er blieb als Rogers abgeführt wurde und lauschte dem Gespräch zischen Odin und Frigga. Mutter setzte sich für ihn ein aber nicht so, wie er es erwartet hätte. Sie meinte zu Odin, das sie ihn heilen könnten, das er im Kern noch immer der Junge war den sie kannten und er wieder zurückkehren und seinen Platz einnehmen könnte. Dies war etwas, das er erwartet hatte. Nicht erwartet hatte er, das Frigga meinte, Jotunheim bräuchte nach der Zerstörung und dem Tod ihres Königs dringend Führung und das er als letzter lebender Nachkomme Laufeys diese Führung geben könnte, als Buße für seine Taten.  
Danach verließ er völlig desillusioniert Asgard und brachte den Tesserakt zu Thanos, um sich ihm diesmal nicht nur zum Schein anzuschließen.  
Gamora wurde in dieser Realität von Loki getötet, als sie versuchte mit dem Orb zu entkommen, ebenso wie die Typen die bei ihr waren. Sie nahm das Wissen um den Seelenstein mit in ihr Grab und die nächsten tausend Jahre in denen Thanos nach den Steinen suchte, brachte er das Universum auf dem altmodischen Weg ins Gleichgewicht. Loki begann in dieser Zeit ihn mehr und mehr als abstrakte Vaterfigur zu sehen, auf jeden Fall erhielt er von Thanos mehr Anerkennung als von Odin. 

Die Realität aus dem sie den Äther entfernten, hatte zwar nur einen geringen Eingriff erlebt aber dennoch schlug diese Kleinigkeit vergleichsweise hohe Wellen. Jane hatte auf jedenfall ein sehr schlechtes Bild von Asgard. Zuerst stach ihr eine übergroße sprechende Ratte eine Spritze in den Hintern und kurz drauf eine der Wachen. Die Heiler behandelten die Wunden zwar sofort aber sie konnte sich dennoch nicht mehr hinsetzten ohne das es furchtbar wehtat.  
Der Rest verlief im Grunde wie gehabt. Dunkelelfen griffen an, Loki wurde aus seiner Zelle geholt, sie flüchteten, Loki starb und Thor zerstückelte Malekit.  
Allerdings kehrte Loki nach seinem gefakten Tod nicht nach Asgard zurück. Er wusste nicht wie der Mensch namens Rogers nach Asgard gekommen war oder was er dort getan hatte aber dessen Worte waren ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Und wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte erkannte er, das es stimmte. Mutter hatte ihn sicher geliebt aber sie hatte sich nie wirklich für ihn eingesetzt.  
Jedes mal wenn Odin ihn nicht beachtete entschuldigte sie es damit, das sein Vater einfach nur viel zu tun hätte. Wenn Thor gelobt wurde und er nicht, obwohl sie beide Anteil an was auch immer hatten, sagte sie ihm, er müsse das verzeihen und das Eifersucht ein schlechter Charakterzug sei. Wenn er für etwas bestraft wurde hieß es immer, es sei nur zu seinem besten oder das er ihnen später dafür danken würde.  
Nachdem er auf Svartalfheim Mutters Tod rächte und sein Ableben vortäuschte, zog er hinaus ins Universum um sein altes Leben einfach hinter sich zu lassen und neu anzufangen. Er machte das was die Menschen einen Roadtrip nannten. Asgards Übernahme durch Hela bekam er nicht mal mit.

Auf Morag des Jahres 2014 erwachte Quill lediglich mit saumäßigen Kopfschmerzen und der Frage, was zur Hölle gerade passiert war. Dann stolperte er einfach weiter und nahm sich den Orb. Der Rest ist Geschichte.  
Nun zumindest unsere. Die Geschichte dieser Realität wurde um einiges friedlicher, da Thanos von dort verschwunden war. Und für Quill einsamer, da er Gamora nie begegnete.


End file.
